<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The OC Walking Dead || Story by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546958">The OC Walking Dead || Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer'>Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The OC Walking Dead || Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly looked at everyone, Lilly was sitting atop the RV on a retractable chair, Tomas was staring at everyone with all his weapons in his pocket. "...….Where is Clementine at?" He is usually quiet and then started staring at Lilly. Lee was walking around looking around the camp, Tomas would walk to Lee and look up at him...…..Staring. Lee looked at Tomas and waved "hey." Lee said, "no! That's not how you punch, you punch using that button, Clem." Lu said showing her with a smile on his face. "...." He kept staring at Lee for a while, "do you need something?" Lee asked, "We don't have much food, Tall person." He said as he kept looking up at Lee, "You should speak to Lully about that, it seems that she is the leader of the group." Lee suggested, "...….You would be a better leader tall man..... she is nice though...…." Tomas said, He walked to Lilly and asked her about food. Lee then walked over to Clem and Lu "Hey, you two" Lee said, "what's up Lee?" Lu looked up at the man he kind of admired, "Nothing, just checking up on you both." Lee said, "...….." A walker walked towards the gate as Tomas spun his dagger around, throwing it at the head of the walker. Daniel was somewhere in the motor inn chillin with his friend from his old school named Milton, Tomas then looked at Lilly and stared at her, Lilly looked at Tomas "The rations are almost gone." Lilly said, "oh no..... Should we go hunting, Ms. Tall woman?" Tomas asked, "I- My name is Lilly, Tomas." Lilly said, "It's not Ms. Tall Woman" Lilly implied, "Alright, Lilly...." Tomas said, Lilly looked at Tomas awkwardly and gave him an apple. She had gotten down from the RV, Tomas then quickly ate the apple. Lilly had seen people outside walking and talking, Tomas also saw the people and aimed his gun at them. "Uh Hello- Woah! Woah Tomas!" Lilly said, Tomas looked at Lilly and kept pointing, Those people then explained they needed gas and they had a dairy. "So, the dairy. Lee what do you think?" Lilly asked, "Lilly... This is too good to be true...... What they say may be true but we do not know them." Tomas implied, "That's a horrible idea" Lu walked over to everyone "Going over there sounds like a bad idea to me. I mean we don't even know if there really is a dairy" The boy was young, but definitely not stupid like his brother "Lets go then." Lilly said, not caring about what anybody said, Lilly had been looking around and so had Tomas. They had been there for a couple of hours and then dinner started</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AT THE DINNER</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Where is Mark?" Lilly asked, "This was a terrible Idea. I warned you and Mark was probably murdered......" Tomas implied, Lilly gasped and pushed the food away from her, "I knew it." He had his hands in his pocket. Brenda then explains that it was true. "I tried telling you it was a bad idea, how stupid can you people get?" Lu said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "Ugh. I'm gonna puke." Lilly said disgusted and she looked away, He looked at Lu. "Hey, I'm not stupid, I tried to warn her!" Tomas said, Lilly looked down and felt sick to her stomach, "We shouldn't have come here, I'm serious now." Lilly said, "I told you." Tomas said, "If you couldn't convince her, your no smarter than she is." Lu said as he pushed his plate away "I hope nobody ate, I know I sure didn't." Lu said shrugging, "I-I did..." Lilly said, "Then why did you not convince her?" Tomas asked, Lilly had a disgusted look on her face and she couldn't stop feeling sick "Uh, maybe because I'm 9. Nobody but Clem, Lee and Duck actually care what I say." Lu said, "What age do you think I am?" Tomas asked Lu, Lilly grabbed a knife and stepped away from the table. "you really think that weak little knife can take out a shotgun? Your even more stupid than I thought." Lu insulted Lilly again, "That is a butter knife" Tomas implied, Lilly sat down afraid that she was gonna get her head blown off. Lu looked at everyone smugly and awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE MEAT LOCKER</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lilly had started coughing and gagging, "You should have thought things through if you were the leader of the group..." Tomas said to Lilly, Lilly vomited again. "Stop throwing up, I can't think if you keep interrupting me" Lu sat in a corner, Lilly kept vomiting. "The answer is quite simple Lu." He points at the vent. "We can unscrew the screws on the vent, speaking of which it takes coins and Larry has coins." Tomas said, "and you really thing Larry is gonna give us Coins?" Lu asked. "Well Dummy......Larry has a heart condition...he will be knocked out cold......and possibly die." Tomas said, "So were gonna sacrifice him? Your really selfish ya know that.' Lu said standing up and stretching. Lilly still was vomiting, "I am, I don't care" Tomas said, "He may live so we have to stop anyone who thinks he is dead. Tomas said, "Our age, Dummy." Lu said crossing his arm, "I never said US you absolute twat." Tomas said, Lilly started to cough really loud. "And out of all of us here, my dad is the one with the most chance to kill him. He doesn't give two craps about what anyone says" Lu said yawning "Clem, What do you think?" Lu asked, "Not with words..... With force" Tomas whispered, Lilly had her hands still on her knees and still felt like she was gonna throw up again, Daniel was in the meat locker with everyone else, he was trying to find a way out and both of his friends Samantha and Milton were with the ST. Johns, "Force? heh... You wanna use force? Are you mental?!" Lu said looking at Tomas, his eyes were snake like, "Possibly, we have to hope nobody dies or causes a fight." Tomas said, "If you land a single hand on him, You'll have to hope you don't die yourself" Lu's eyes showed some weird bloodlust, this was especially weird for a kid who mainly just sits there and tries to teach Clementine how to play Super Smash Bros. "Um, Lu.? Are you okay?" Clementine asked Lu, "You question if I am smart but I did not say I would do it." Tomas said :Also somebody is ready to hurt someone..... or be hurt." Tomas said again. "You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes. You selfish Pri- LILLY IF YOU THROW UP MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD!!" Lu yelled, "Somebody wants to get slapped" Tomas said, "Calm Down, Lu!!" Clementine said, He looked at Clem and sat down with her. "Hello there." Tomas said, "Oh um, Hi?" Clementine said with a shaky voice, "Sorry Clem, This whole thing is just messing with me..." Lu said putting his hands in his hair and sitting down beside her aswell. Lilly vomited again and turned around as her body was in pain, "Well maybe we can try to play a game?" Said Clementine, "........Larry is about to end up dead if he keeps going on." Tomas said, Lilly looked down. "Lilly please stop vomiting.." Clementine said, "Tomas... Hold my arm real quick." Lu said putting his arm out, "You think I can stop that?! I just ate human meat." Lilly said, "I know but please.." Clementine said. "Alright" Tomas said, grabbing Lu's arm and looking at Clementine. Lu then began attempting to run after Lilly, Luckily for them Tomas was super strong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>